Man-machine interfaces of varying degrees of complexity are commonly used to input data to machines. These interfaces cover the spectrum from the relatively simple to complex keyboards used to input data to electric typewriters and computers. Although the currently available interface devices are adequate for their intended purpose, they are less than ideal from both a human factors as well as from an economic standpoint.
For example, the currently available typewriter and computer terminal keyboards are large, bulky, and complex. Also, due to their complexity, they are expensive and often malfunction. Another disadvantage is that they require an operator using them to sit in a fixed position proximate the keyboard.
It is known to use special purpose data input devices in place of keyboards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,878 to R. Seibel, of Feb. 27, 1962 discloses a data input device comprising a glove-like casing 1 having a plurality of switches 4 adapted to receive the distal phalanges of a user's hand inserted into the glove. The switches 4 are of the multiposition type and they are selectively and combinationally set by the user's phalanges to various character representing positions in order to transmit data to an associated machine.
The Seibel et al device may, perhaps, overcome some of the disadvantages of the conventional keyboards. However, it does not represent a universal solution since it is bulky, complex, and is designed for special purpose applications such as, for example, airplane cockpits.